Grab A Hershey Bar!
by lallyzippo
Summary: Find out how chocolate affected Japanese history! This a completely random story I thought up, but it's funny so please read! Oneshot.


**Okay, I was playing with my dog when I came up with this.**

**Disclaimer: I will one day, buy Inuyasha! Until then, don't sue me!**

It was a lovely day in Feudal Japan. The birds were singing, the sun was shining, and demons were all over the country were killing people. Yup, a typical day. But, as we all know, Inuyasha and his friends always have to come to the rescue, and save the people. So, basically without them, the Japanese people in the feudal era were toast. They gave the world hope. But then came that fateful day, beautiful, yet fateful………….

"Hey guys!" Kagome yelled cheerfully from the well.

Shippo hopped up in Kagome's lap. "Hi Kagome! Did ya bring me any swirly-circle candy?"

"Yep!" She reached into her bag and pulled out a heart lollypop that said, 'Happy Valentines Day!' "Here ya go!"

Shippo looked at the words with curiosity. "Valentines Day? What's that Kagome?"

"It's where guys and girls tell each other how much they love each other!"

Shippo stopped eating his lollypop half-way stuck into his mouth and his eyes popped. "Hhm? Poohey! Bleh!" Shippo had thrown up. "Oh no! do you have any idea what this means!"

Sango smiled. "You are popular among young girls," she giggled.

"Lucky guy……," grumbled Miroku. Then he groped Sango.

WHAP! "Keep your hands to yourself pervert!"

"What? I was showing you how much I care."

"No, no!" Kagome stomped her foot. "You have to give her a gift!"

"And what better gift than to bear my children?"

BOOM! WHAP! SMACK! CRASH! THRASH! BASH! MASH! "Hmmmmm, you've made your point Sango," said Miroku as he crawled away.

"Hey, where ya goin?" yelled Shippo.

"To get a life……..oh, and a gift."

As Miroku crawled away, Kagome looked around. "Um, where's Inuyasha?"

Shippo shrugged. "Ran off after you said what Valentines was."

The Inuyasha Cam……………

'_Oh, man! What do I get Kagome?'_

Inuyasha ran into a meadow and saw some sunflowers. _'That'll work!'_

The other cam……………….

Inuyasha came back to where Kagome, Sango, and Shippo were. He saw Miroku limping up the hill to the village as well. "What happened to you?"

"My wind-tunnel happened."

"Heh."

So Inuyasha ran up to Kagome and gave her the flowers. "Here," he said. He ripped a cluster of flowers out of his kimono.

Kagome just stared at the jumbled mass for a second and sighed. _'Well, that's about as good as it's gonna get I guess………'_ She sighed again, "Well, here. I got you this back in my era."

Inuyasha stared at the covered rectangle. "What is it?" he asked.

"A Hershey bar!" she smiled.

"Um, thanks…….." Inuyasha took the cover off. He took a bite, and fell over.

"WHA? INNUYASHA SPEAK TO ME!" No answer. "SPEAK!" No answer. "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

So it was that fateful day, that Inuyasha, our brave feudal Japanese hero, died a tragic death. So Naraku took over the world pretty much, Sesshomaru took the Tetsiaga, and Koga would've gotten Kagome, if he didn't throw a party in celebration of Inuyasha's death. So Kagome told him she hated him and he got depressed and went and committed suicide, making Ayame sad, so she committed suicide, too. So without either Ayame or Kouga around, basically the Wolf-Demon tribe was pretty much wiped out. Except for Hakkaku and Ginta who somehow pretended to be humans and got away with it; in fact they took the job of being body guards, and got fired, when, they were hired to look after Shippo when Shippo fled, and they ate him, and were thrown in prison for consuming a child. Kikyo killed Kagome for killing Inuyasha, whom she had killed 50 years earlier, so she was in no real position to be killing Kagome, but she killed her anyways, because she hated Kagome, then she died of AIDS. Sango accidentally got sucked up by Miroku's wind-tunnel in battle, so Miroku got really depressed and started eating a lot, and not just a lot of food, but a lot of really high calorie food, so he got fat, and because he got fat he started taking steroids, which eventually killed him. Naraku had the world under his control until Kaugra betrayed him, and fell in love with Sesshomaru, and Sesshomaru killed Naraku and Kana with the Tetsiaga, so he and Kaugra ruled the world, until Rin got jealous of Kaugra and killed her, so Sesshomaru killed Rin. And, in sadness of the loss of Sango, Kirara killed Sesshomaru, but was killed in the process. So, really, no one lived happily ever after. Except Jaken. Yes, so Jaken took over the world, and killed everyone that weren't Imps. So Japan became a place for Imps.

And now you know, why Japanese people are short.

**The end! I was bored………………Weeeeee…….**


End file.
